


Scientific Observations On Interstellar Love

by cypsiman2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance needs to work on his observation skills, friendship to romance, realizing your own hidden feelings, something new to bond over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Lance and Allura have become much closer as of late, and someone's noticed.  Spoilers for season 4.  Allurance.





	Scientific Observations On Interstellar Love

“Hey Allura, I got a quick question I want to ask you about.” Allura had been walking the halls of the Castle of Lions when the Yellow Paladin came upon her.

“Sure thing Hunk, whatever you need.” Allura smiled; he probably had some modification for the castle's technology in mind, or perhaps he'd heard a new joke and she was going to be the first to hear it, or...

“Well,” He put his hand on the back of his head, “I was just wondering, when you and Lance have your first date and all, what should I fix for you two? I mean, I don't know if you know this, but there are literally millions of ways of preparing the food goo down in the kitchen once I get a few spices and seasonings involved.”

“Excuse me?” Allura said.

“Oh right, yeah, you'd probably want something from outside the kitchen; we'd probably want to hit the space mall, they love us there since the stage show so we could probably get good deals on fresh ingredients...”

“No. Not that Hunk.” Allura's voice was firm. “Where did you get the idea that Lance and I were going to go on a date?”

“Because you two like each other, like boyfriend and girlfriend do? Or do you prefer datemate?”

“That is...Hunk, where in all of space did you get an idea like that?!” Allura felt herself become taller, just a bit more imposing. She corrected herself back to her default height, but the effect was had.

“It was Pidge! We were talking on the bridge, she mentioned that you and Lance were a thing now and so I kind of got excited and went looking for you and...”

“That will be all Hunk.” Allura took a deep breath. “You have done nothing wrong, you were merely misinformed.” Yes, yes he was. Honestly, her and Lance, the idea! “Do you know where Pidge went?”

“She said she was going to keep working on the bridge, said she was going to...”

Allura marched past Hunk. She already knew exactly what Pidge was going to do, and that was going to be her apologizing for this...misunderstanding!

“Oh hey Allura.” Pidge looked up as soon as Allura emerged on the bridge. “Perfect timing, I was hoping that you could...”

“Never mind that,” Allura slammed her hand down on the console, “Hunk told me that you told him that Lance and I are romantically inclined towards one another! How could you do something like that?”

“Oh, that.” Pidge said. “I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I guess you two wanted to make a formal announcement about it first huh?”

“Well yes that is the usual custom...” Allura's cheeks went pink. “I mean no! What I mean is that you shouldn't have said that because it isn't true.”

“Yeah it is.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. She caught the light just right to do that “anime thing”, as the other Paladins called it. “Sure, its unexpected considering how Lance was when we first got here, but but ever since you got the Blue Lion and he got the Red Lion, you two have been clicking.”

“Okay, yes, we have had a much stronger bond than before, that much is true, but you are completely misinterpreting what's going on here; Lance and I are like siblings, very close but not close in that sense.”

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, that line would work on a lot of people, but not on me.” Allura gulped in spite of herself. “See, I have a brother, and I know you know I have a brother, because Matt's done a pretty poor job of hiding his attraction to you.” Allura had to nod at that; just because Matt hadn't provoked a response from her didn't mean she hadn't noticed his immediate infatuation towards her. “I can tell the difference between sibling and romantic interactions, and believe you me, if Matt acted towards me the way you've been acting towards Lance, I'd have left him on that moon where I found him.”

Allura pressed her lips together. She took a deep breath, and then she slouched over, deflated. Defeated. “Okay, I admit it, things between us and Lance have become more...amorous, then before.” She remembered back to his passioned speech to her about how she was the heart of Voltron, and his earnest and honest admiration of her; it was nothing like his initial attempts to impress or whoo her, and somehow the fact that he wasn't even trying now somehow made him much more appealing. “I don't suppose we could do some girl talk about it, could we?” Allura got the same smile she had when she first found out that Pidge was a girl and tried to get her to open up to her.

“I don't know, I've never done 'girl-talk' with anyone before...”

“And just,” Lance just happened to show up on the bridge in that very moment, “are the brightest,” he pointed at Pidge, “and bravest”, he pointed at Allura, “talking about.”

Allura's cheeks went pink. “Well...”

“Girl talk.” Pidge said, taking Allura's hand. “Which we should really take in private, where boy Paladins can't wander in on.” Pidge led Allura off the bridge. Lance watched the two of them.

“Huh, I wonder...” He scratched his chin. “Did Pidge get a crush on someone?”


End file.
